1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for advancing a unitary photographic film frame at least part way out of a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to an apparatus for advancing a photographic film frame toward the exterior of a container, and more particularly to such an apparatus which contains a resilient member that is adapted to be flexed to accomplish such movement of the film frame. The prior art is replete with apparatus for sequentially moving individual film frames from a stack and advancing them toward the exterior of a container or film cassette. Examples of such apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,229,090 and 3,460,452. However, such apparatus are generally complicated and are comprised of several parts whose dimensions must be kept within close tolerances. Thus, such apparatus are relatively expensive, take time to assemble, and occupy valuable space within the structure in which they are to be incorporated. Accordingly, it can readily be seen that there is a need for a film frame advancing structure which contains a minimum of parts, is relatively easy to assemble, and occupies a minimum of space.